Mad Seasons
by dourdan
Summary: The kids of MHA play host to visitors from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Every one is a 4th year, 18 yearold. ShotoXMomo, RyoXAlice
1. Chapter 1

Shota Aizawa, also known as the hero Eraser Head, called 10 students into his office. "I have a very special assignment for you all," he said in his usual dreary tone. "We are playing host to a handful of visiting students from another specialty school."

"Another hero school?" asked Midoriya, scratching his short green hair. The 18-year-old graduating senior knew there were other schools in other countries in order to train the necessary number of heroes needed around the globe.

"Not exactly," Professor Aizawa made a motion with his hands and from the opposite side of the room came a group of students in typical school uniforms, except they all seemed to dress with their own sense of style. "Please give a warm welcome to the year 4 class of Totsuki Culinary Academy."

"The what academy?" chuckled a blonde boy, Bakugo was making small firecracker-like bursts in the palm of his hands, as if trying to impress the cooking school students.

A girl with long strawberry-blonde hair approached. She grabbed him by the wrist and synched it back causing Bakugo to emit a larger fireball. She opened her hand to reveal a metal ball. "Poof," she said with a sexy smile. Suddenly the ball opened, releasing a buttery fragrance and a single perfect kernel of popcorn.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Cute magic trick."

"It's called molecular gastronomy," the girl explained. "My name is Erina Nakiri, the current headmaster-"

"Headmaster?" asked a smaller boy with a froggy voice. "You look a little young."

"Miss Erina is actually part of the graduating class," Aizawa explained. "Her team has been through quite a lot, and she contacted the school about sending their top representatives to see what they can learn from our class."

"Learn about what?" Asked Shoto Todoroki, the boy with red and white hair also had fire powers but they were more controlled then a single blast.

"Technique," muttered a tall boy with long black hair. His red eyes met Todoroki's.

The intensity was palpable. Erina only chuckled. "Let's get to assigning partners." She took out a clipboard, "Koji Koda?"

A strange looking student who looked like a humanoid squid stepped forward.

The kids from the culinary school looked disturbed, awaiting who would be assigned to this monster. "You will be partnered with Megumi Tadokoro."

A petite girl with long black hair stepped forward. Her face was sweet, like a doll. "Hello, I'm Megumi," she said holding her hand out for a handshake. "I actually grew up in a fishing village, so I really enjoy learning about sea life of all kinds."

Koda nodded and offered a shy smile in return.

Erina moved on to the next name. "Minoru Mineta you are paired with Ikumi Mito."

The short boy with strange black orbs on his head looked to the tall blonde chef with excitement.

Ikumi held out her hand. "My name is Ikumi, I've heard great things about you."

Minoru Mineta smiled so wide he was unable to speak.

"Ok," Erina looked at her list, "next is Izuku Midoriya, you will be paired with my good friend Soma Yukihira." The green haired boy shook hands with the red-haired boy. The two looked like they could be distant cousins.

Erina continued, "Momo Yaoyorozu," a girl with a high ponytail stepped forward, "You're with Alice Nakiri. Shoto Todoroki you're with Ryo Kurokiba."

Ryo bowed his head respectfully.

Erina continued down her list until she reached the end, "and Bakugo," "You're with me."

"You ten will be given the weekend off; no training, no classes, to get to know your new friends and partners."

Shoto and Momo exchanged glances. As the top students in the class, they had been using their free time for training. "We can go up to the lodge," Todoroki suggested with a shrug.

Momo pursed her lips with a smile. "Sure."

As the teams left, each going in different directions, a homeless man was sitting by the fire exit. His face was concealed but as he pulled out a walking talkie his distinctive lips were visible. "The insects are on the move."

The radio crackled, " Rodger that- Dabi."

"Everyone, stick to their targets," the homeless man stood up. "The team firecracker is mine."

"The bus stop is this way," Momo said, walking ahead of the group. "Did you want to change into something more appropriate for a hike?" she asked Alice and Ryo.

"We can do that in our rental car," Alice replied with a sweet smile. "In fact, I have a GPS, we could just take the rental car." Alice motioned to a nearby parking lot where a black SUV was parked.

Shoto shrugged. "Sure, sounds good to me. I can put in the location."

The lodge was one of many training facilities used by U.A. High School, but this was one that Shoto and Momo had made "special." If they truly had a free weekend he figured they could recreate their first time, and leave the cooking school kids to explore the surrounding woods.

Shoto offered to drive but Alice insisted that Ryo drive. Shoto agreed and made himself comfortable in the back seat with Momo. "What's their deal?" he asked Momo in a whisper. It was clear that Ryo was not Alice's boyfriend but rather some kind of man-servant.

Momo stroked Shoto's cheek. "Maybe," she moved her lips to his ear with a soft breath. "They're like us and need to keep things a secret." Her tongue trached his ear in a way that made his body shudder.

"In two hundred meters you will have reached your destination," said the robotic voice of the GPS.

Momo quickly sat up straight. "That was fast."

"Yup." Alice patted Ryo on the shoulder. "My puppy is a very talented driver."

"Puppy?" Shoto said quietly.

Ryo parked the car and began to unload the luggage.

"You're only here for a weekend, right?" Shoto asked Alice.

"That's why I packed the necessities," she replied. The necessities seemed to include travel versions of Sous-vide and other molecular gastronomy machines. "I can show off my skills to Momo while you and Ryo find us some food."

Shoto looked at Momo, he didn't want to leave her alone with the strange girl but Momo nodded at him. "Sure," Shoto said with a sigh. "Have fun."

Ryo grabbed his own duffle bag. "I'm sure you will, babe." He kissed Alice on the cheek. "I'm sure you will."

Shoto glanced at Ryo's new-found smile. It looked strange. He really wanted to get to know this bizarre kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo Kurokiba carried his black duffel bag as he and his newly assigned friend took a walk through the forest surrounding one of U.A. High's many training centers. "Shoto Todoroki," he said with a smirk. "Miss Erina gave out all press release packets on you and your superstar classmates." His tone was positive but dreary as if lacking sleep.

As a result, Shoto may have been reading it as sarcasm. "You want an autograph or something?"

Ryo looked towards a nearby river. "No, " he said in a whisper as he untied a red bandana from his wrist. In one quick motion, the flame-patterned bandana was tied around his head. "I want a demonstration."

Ryo threw down his bag, causing a series of knives to emerge on their own. It was as if they were drones and he was controlling them via a wireless signal. The knives spun like helicopter blades as they shot into the trees, raining down pieces of plant matter, as well as dirt and bugs- all of which appeared to drive fish to the surface fo the water.

"Ok," Shoto had to admit he was impressed. Or at least more impressed then he thought he could be. He shot an ice blast across the surface of the river freezing dozens of fish in the midst of the feeding frenzy.

Ryo responded by sending his blades through the frozen fish, chopping them into pieces, which then flew into the sky.

Shoto was sure Ryo had a game plan, but their little contest was getting old. With a wave of his hand, he sent a blast of ice hurtling towards Ryo.

The blast froze river in a sheet of ice before attaching to Ryo's legs, pinning him in place, the shock caused him to relinquish control of his flying knives. As they fell to the ground Shoto picked one up. "Robotics, with the use of a wi-fi adapter- cute trick. Although I fail to see what purpose it serves in your line of work."

The ice shattered allowing Ryo to move. He slapped his hands together, calling back all of his blades neatly into their carrying case. "Well, crap. I'm missing one."

Shoto shrugged. "It's probably stuck in a tree. We can find it tomorrow." The sun was setting and he was getting kind of hungry. "It had a tracker, right?"

"Well, yes." Ryo removed his headband, instantly calming down. He pulled out a collapsible container that he used to collect the frozen fish. "My robotic creations are simply extensions of my skills. I'm certain that as we speak my partner is showing off her creations as well."

"I take it that was what was what took up the majority of her luggage space?" Shoto asked.

"That and Alice has quite the collection of makeup and designer clothing."

As the pair walked back to the lodge a partially gloved, scarred up hand picked up Ryo's blade. "Impressive," he said as a blue flame emerged from his hand, "for a line cook." The flame easily removed the wireless adapter, allowing it to fall to the ground. Dabi stepped on it for good measure. "Let's see the science behind your design." Dabi walked away with the blade.

Ryo and Shoto would have a peaceful evening. Or at least as peaceful as a house could be with two competitive girls. Alice had unpacked her toys and was preparing an elaborate sugar sculpture while Momo attempted to do the same using her matter generating powers. "Wow." Shoto approached Momo's piece, which appeared to be made of both sugar-glass and chocolate. "I never knew you liked to cook."

"I like to create." Momo opened her hand, with a wave of sparkly glitter she produced a package of cigarettes.

Shoto smiled. "You look so sexy with you smoke."

Momo giggled, she pretended to take a puff off a cigarette but instead of smoke, she created a pink glittery cloud of sweet-smelling water vapor that floated into the air, transforming into the shape of a phoenix, before vanishing.

Shoto stroked her hair, moving in close to kiss her neck. He was aware that Ryo and Alice were standing in the same room, but he didn't care. Ever since their first kiss, Momo opened his mind and heart to a new world.

He wanted to make a life with her. The way he felt at U.A High; the sense of teamwork, friendship, comradery, but most of all human connection. They were just months away from starting their professional lives. He wanted so badly to ask her to stay with him. Or maybe he could follow her. Everyone at the school knew they made a great team.

Shoto was shaken back to reality when Ryo shoved him in the arm. "Let's head outside and you can show off your firepower."

"And barbecue your ass?" Shoto asked with a smirk.

"Although my ass is quite tasty, I believe you and Momo would prefer the fish." Ryo's voice was so calm and serene the other three couldn't help but laugh.

"I do owe you a demonstration." Shoto lead Ryo to the cooking area of the camp: a series of outdoor grills. There were enough cooking areas, for when an entire class was at the training center; and just enough for Ryo to go crazy with the fish preparations.

Shoto playfully used his fire ability to light the grills and even attempt to cook a few dishes himself. "Where did the girls go?"

Alice pulled up in the rental car. After parking near the picnic area she turned on the music blasting Despacito by Luis Fonsi from the SUV's abnormally loud sound system. She danced seductively to the Latin beat, making her way to Ryo.

 _"Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito" *_

(*Slowly

I want to breathe your neck slowly)

Ryo smiled as she kissed his neck. He was wearing his bandana so his look was that of a passionate artist. Alice continued to dance, she was rubbing up on her 'puppy' like she wanted to rip off his clothes.

 _"_ _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo" *_

(*Let me tell you things in my ear

So you can remember if you're not with me)

Momo smiled as she leaned against a wall near where Shoto was cooking. "That smells good."

"Thanks, I guess," he replied with a laugh. "I kinda wish we had that kind of passion."

"We do," Momo said as she moved closer, her long elegant fingers caressing his arm. "We're heroes, not artists- we have what's known in our industry as self-control."

Shoto couldn't help but notice how her hips were starting to sway. She wanted to dance but was to 'professional' to ask. So he started to move with her, their bodies subtly swaying as one.

 _"Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito."*_

(*I want to undress you with kisses slowly

Sign the walls of your labyrinth

And make your whole body a manuscript.)

Dabi was watching from the shadows. He could smell the fish cooking, he could hear the teens talking, laughing. Now all he needed was to wait for the perfect opportunity to pick them off one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice Nakiri and Shoto Todoroki laid on the hood of Alice's rented SUV, staring up at the stars. Ryo Kurokiba and Momo Yaoyorozu were cleaning up the campground. Originality it had been just Ryo (as ordered by Alice,) but Momo felt like lending a hand since all four of them had partaken in the meal. But she insisted that Shoto keep Alice company, so Ryo's little blonde girlfriend/boss would stop micromanaging the cleanup process.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice said as she pulled her legs to her chest to sit more comfortably in her skirt, in the cold of the moonlit night. "Do you prefer to be called Shoto or Todoroki?"

"Shoto," he replied in his usual emotionless tone.

"That was quick."

He ran his fingers through the white side of his red and white two-toned hair. "It's the part of my name that's completely mine. I mean, do you prefer to be called Alice or 'that other Nakiri heiress'?"

"I see your point." Alice reached for his hand, stroking his palm like a fortune teller. "What are your plans for after graduation?"

He only shrugged. "Work I guess, you?"

"Ryo and I, we're going to travel the world, make love on every continent," she said with a dreamy happiness to her voice.

"Even Antarctica?" Shoto asked, as he playfully froze Alice's hand.

"I think I'll marry him there. We could hold the ceremony on a cruise liner." Alice shook her hand free. "What about you and Momo?"

"We've been kinda keeping our relationship a secret."

"From who?" Alice laughed. "I just met you and all I can see is your puppy love."

"My parents, mainly my dad. I was raised to be this heir, this stature molded in his image. I don't know where love would play into that equation."

"My parents don't know about my plans- I mean how would I tell my billionaire mother and father that I've fallen in love with my attendant."

Shoto sighed, "Yeah, you can't control who you love."

Suddenly the entire campground went dark. Shoto stood up, looking towards the main building. "Ryo? Momo?" There was no answer, only a metallic clang, followed by a scream, then an engine roar. It all seemed to be over in less than a minute.

Alice ran towards the building with Shoto close behind. "Wait a second!" he shouted as he made a torch out of his arm to use for light.

"I had my cell phone," Alice muttered.

As if her phone could put out even a fraction of the light Shoto's flames would be able to. That and flames tend to make a better weapon then smartphones.

"Anyone here?" Shoto asked, looking around the trashed kitchen.

Ryo coughed.

Shoto shinned the light in his direction and was forced to grasp Alice as she screamed. Ryo was pinned to the wall by one of his own blades, with a second piece of metal stabbing through his right thigh. "Ryo?" Shoto asked with concern.

Ryo's long black hair was covering his face. Somehow he had lost his red bandanna. The teen swallowed hard, blood running down his chin. "He took Momo."

"Who took Momo?" Shoto asked. He got down on his knees to try and look Ryo in the eyes.

Ryo calmly opened his hand to reveal three of Dabi's severed fingers. "This guy," Ryo's voice dropped to a grave whisper as his head tilted to the side like a doll. "I figure you know him?"

"Wow..." Shoto had to admit he was impressed. "Yeah I do, he's given us trouble in the past. Um..So..." He knew what he had to do but he wanted Ryo's permission.

Ryo raised his head, to look at Shoto. His red eyes seemed to glow by the light of the moon. "Take- the - blades out."

Shoto bit his lip. He needed a plan.

Ryo glared at him with intensity. "That's what you're thinking, right? Should you or shouldn't you- what if I bleed out? Take out the blades, use your fire to cauterize the wounds. I'm trusting you with my life."

Shoto turned to Alice. "I'm going to need your help."

"Ok." Alice nodded as she regained her composure.

"I need you to pull the blade out of his leg while I pull the other one out of his shoulder. Then I need you to get out of the way as quickly as possible so I can cauterize the bleeding. "

Alice nodded. "If Ryo trust you, so do I." She wrapped her hands with a towel and focused her grip on the blade.

"On three: one, two, THREE!" Shoto yanked out the blade, freeing Ryo from the wall.

Alice did the same, but the force of the pull caused her to fall backward, tripping over her own feet.

Thinking fast, Shoto threw up a small ice wall, to shield Alice from what he needed to do next. "Alice, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just do what you need to do."

Shoto placed one hand over Ryo's shoulder and the other on his leg, channeling both his fire and ice his energy through the young chef's body. He started gradually then increased his force. To treat a human with no quirk power in this manner was a risk but it felt like the right thing to do. Ryo's body trembled with energy. Was it possible he had some kind of quirk all along?

Ryo's body convulsed. His lower body shivered as it glowed with the blue of Shoto's ice power. Suddenly Ryo threw his head back. A tower of flame shot from his eyes and mouth. Within a few seconds, Ryo's body slumped forward.

Shoto shook him, "You ok, man?"

"Yeah," Ryo said as he stood up, dusting off his pants. He rolled his shoulder, then cracked his neck with a satisfying pop. his eyes glowed with a fiery intensity. "Now let's go find the bastard that took your girlfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what exactly is a quirk?"Alice Nakiri asked as she trecked through the woods alongside Shoto Todoroki.

"Over 80% of the world has quirks; skills, abilities, stuff you can hone towards a career. You've seriously never heard of them?"

Alice ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She wasn't dressed for a hike through the woods, but her confidence shined through. "Where I'm from we just call that talent."

As if to prove her point, Ryo Kurokiba whizzed by, leaping from tree to tree like a panther. An hour ago he was Alice's childhood best friend, and classmate from the Totsuki Culinary Academy. But now, after receiving a life-saving energy transfer from Shoto, Ryo appeared to have transformed into something else.

"This way." His voice was a low growl and his long black hair seemed to have grown several inches making him look like a jungle warrior or feral creature. "I can taste their scent on the air."

Shoto scooped up Alice in his arms and used his ice power to propel himself to Ryo's level. "Did you just say that you can taste their scent?"

Alice answered before Ryo had a chance, "Scientifically speaking, the mouth and nose are both part of the sinus system; haven't you ever smelled something so strong you could taste it int he back of your throat?"

"Not in the middle of a forest."

Ryo didn't seem to listen. He tossed his hair over one shoulder but as he did, his long black locks seemed to grow longer, wavier. His once pale skin seemed to shimmer with a copper glow. He was transforming into someone (or something) raw, primal. (Even more so than his usual alter-ego, brought about by his red bandana.)

The bandana was still on Ryo's head, tied like a headband with the long ribbon-like tail flowing behind him like a dragon. Shoto was tempted to grab the fabric just to see what would happen. Would Ryo maintain his new form, or return to his more subdued personality.

Luckily Alice was there to stop him. "We need him to lead us to Dabi," she said as she grabbed his arm. "Let me climb on your back and we can stay a few feet behind to act as backup."

"Backup?" Shoto asked as he repositioned Alice into a piggy-back position. He knew what she meant; Ryo was going to find Dabi first but he was going to need help containing the notorious villain.

"Just keep him in your sights."

Ryo suddenly did a running leap and disappeared into a mass of shadows.

Shoto stopped, dropping to the forest floor. For a moment he wondered what their next move should be, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"You look like a butchered cow!" Ryo said in a growl. His growl turned in to a laugh followed by a metallic clash.

Shoto could hear Dabi groan as a blue fireball tore through the air. "Seriously? You send out this quirkless wannabe?!"

Shoto was tempted to step out and join the fight, but something about Dabi's tone made him pause. Ryo was genuinely overpowering him. "Alice, do you see Momo?"

"That gives me an idea," Alice said, getting off Shoto's back.

"What does?"

"Have you heard of the famous creepypasta character, Momo?" she asked Shoto.

"The thing with the big eyes?"

"That was part of it, but the more relevant thing was what 'she' did."

Shoto vaguely heard of the 'Momo challenge', but he was never curious enough to research the internet phenomenon. "Didn't she mess with people over the phone?"

"I have an idea." Alice took out her phone and dialed.

"Is that Ryo's number?"

"Kinda, I'm curious what this will do in his current state." The call went through.

A single message played on Ryo's phone speaker. "Hello, Puppy."

Shoto looked at Alice. "What the heck?"

"There is a number I can call that automatically reverts Ryo's phone to speaker mode."

Shoto couldn't help but chuckle. "Even after you started dating?"

"It usually annoys the crap out of him," she said with a smirk. "I mean, when he has the bandana on. With the bandana off he's just my puppy." She put her phone to her lips, blowing softly. "My baby, my lover." Her last words came out like the hiss of a snake.

Ryo started laughing which meant he stopped attacking, allowing Dabi to land a painful looking hit straight to his chest.

Shoto moved closer. Momo Yaoyorozu wasn't anywhere to be found. He followed Alice's lead and called Momo's cell phone. Dabi was distracted enough, but even if the fight turned in Shoto's direction he was more then capable. He heard her ringtone- from directly under him. Falling to his knees he placed his hand to the floor. He could feel vibrations. Did Dabi bury her alive?

Shoto shot a single bullet of ice from the palm of his hand, down into the soft soil. In a matter of seconds, he felt a pressure reaching up through the ground. Something was reaching for him, and at this point, he didn't even care if it was his girlfriend.

An orb-like object filled his hand, attached to a - string? Was this a Yo-Yo? "Momo." Shoto closed his eyes as he filled his heart and mind with one word, 'reach.'

"Shoto!" Alice cried.

His eyes shot open. It felt like only a matter of seconds but somehow the entire forest floor was covered in fire red and ice blue veins.

Heat and cold filled the air as cracks started to form. To the untrained eye, it might have looked like an earthquake. But it wasn't.

Momo sprung from the ground. Her long black ponytail was a mess, with loose hair and dirt, all over her face. Her power was the ability to pull weapons from her body; usually projectiles, but now what she pulled from her chest was a ball of pure energy. Once it hit Dabi, he went flying like a Team Rocket character from Pokemon.

Ryo and Alice were caught in the backdraft of the explosion, but luckily Ryo protected his girlfriend with his much larger body.

Momo floated over, her body still flowing with red and light blue energy. "You guys ok?"

Alice looked up from Ryo's chest. "A little sore. but I'll live."

Ryo took off his bandana. His body and hair remained the same but his face seemed calmer. "I think I want to head inside for a shower."

Momo chuckled. "Yeah, I think we can all agree with that."

to be concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

The last day of the Totsuki Institute visit was a festival of food and street performers on the grounds of UA high's sports festival stadium. Various Totsuki students and alumni ran booths serving street food while alumni of UA mingled.

After a quick visit to Chiyo Shuzenji, Momo and Shoto were given a clean bill of health. They weren't even reprimanded for the "battle" since it was primarily Ryo Kurokiba who did the assaulting, while Shoto simply retrieved a hostage (something UA students were well within their right to do.)

Momo and Shoto walked side-by-side an appropriate distance apart. But seeing that she was not running off to meet her friends, Shoto moved closer, his hand brushing against her skin. He swore he could see the slightest hint of a smile. "I wonder where Ryo and Alice are?" he asked out loud.

"I'd like to know that too," said an unfamiliar voice. A dark-skinned Southasian teen with white hair was sitting in a lawn chair while underclassmen ran his booth.

"Akira Hayama," Momo said with a chuckle. Her cheeks looked a little flushed.

Shoto rolled his eyes. Akira was a notorious heartthrob with an ego to match. "Were Ryo and Alive supposed to be running the booth with you?"

"Yeah, but those two are probably making out somewhere. I mean, seriously what the f-k happened in the mountains? Or wherever the f-k you went?"

Suddenly the new, animalistic Ryo lept from an unseen high place. He seemed taller, well over 6'2" with the physique of a pro-wrestler (the kind who rose to fame in the post-steroid era.) His body was lean and intimidating and with his long wavy black hair, he looked like a genuine rock star.

It took a moment for Shoto to spot Alice's slender arms.

The petite blonde was riding on Ryo's back. "Hi, Shoto!" Alice's short hair was messy, it was clear she had come back from some ' intense physical activity.'

Akira stood up. "You two have fun?" He clearly wanted to leave.

Alice kissed Ryo's cheek and giggled. "Our shift starts at noon."

"We don't have shifts, we were supposed to be working as a team," Akira groaned.

Alice stood confidently. "And you probably have a date with some underaged fan-girl."

Momo laughed but as she did, Shoto felt her holding his hand.

As Alice started on register and Ryo headed to the kitchen area, Shoto and Momo took a seat at one of the many folding tables.

"They're so fun," Momo said with a smile.

Shoto Shrugged, looking around at the decorated arena. "We've had a lot of fun, too."

"True, I'll miss this place."

"I have something to ask you."

"What, are you going to propose?" Momo said jokingly.

"Maybe?" Shoto started to conjure a piece of ice in his palm. "We could travel together, live out our lives making a difference."

Momo sighed. "You know what I always loved about you, Shoto?"

He turned to see his girlfriend facing the opposite direction. "Love?"

"I love the way you always stepped forward; if something needed to be done you would be the first one to say 'let's get to work.' And I know where it comes from," her voice started to break with emotion. "Your dad. You lived your life to become better than him. And you know what? You have. You've become the kind of hero that your mother would be proud of."

Shoto felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned to face Momo, holding the ring made of ice. "I love you."

Momo was holding a ring of her own, that she made (or was currently making) using her power. The band itself looked silver but the ring was still connected to her chest by a string of flesh. "I love you too. I want to travel with you, I want to be your partner, your best friend. I want to give you my heart."

 **10 years later, in an Indian coastal city known for seafood:**

Shoto and Momo had been assigned to aid the local equivalent of the FBI in breaking up a gang of supervillains running weapons, drugs, and God knows what else. All Shoto needed to know was where to show up for the fight. After a long week of covert operations, the couple turned on the television in time to catch a feel-good news story. Celebrity chef Akira Hayama was returning to his homeland of India, to open his first ever restaurant in South Asia (he already had several locations in the United States, England, and Japan.)

In honor of this momentous occasion, Akira was going to organize a massive banquet to give away free to food to anyone who wanted to show up between the hours of noon and six. How would he accomplish such a feat? With his massive crew and the help of his two friends; Ryo and Alice Kurokiba. The two appeared on camera for only a moment; Alice looking joyful and glamorous, on her rockstar husband's arm.

"Wow," Shoto muttered with a laugh, "Hard to believe those guys are still together."

"Ryo and Alice?" Momo asked, her eyes still focused on the television.

"No, Ryo and Akira."

The couple burst into laughter.

With they knew they had to make an appearance.

Akira, Ryo, and Alice were crazy busy during the day (as expected) but, after the festivities drew to a close Ryo and Shoto met on the nearby docks to catch up.

Ryo took off his shirt, revealing his tattoo sleeve. "I will never get used to the heat this far south." He wiped his sweat covered face before pulling out a hand-rolled cigarette from his pocket. "You got a light?"

Shoto chuckled and flicked his finger to produce a small flame. "You smoke?"

Ryo lit up and took a long drag. "Yeah, I need to get it out of my system before the twins are born."

"Alice is pregnant with twins?"

"Kind of," Ryo admitted, "She wanted to use a surrogate."

"How very heiress-like."

"I know she comes from money but the way she sold me on the idea was..." Ryo paused and smiled.

It was a sweet, genuine smile that Shoto couldn't help but relate to. "Alice wanted to be able to travel with you, to always be by your side."

"For that I'm grateful, I mean I have to admit I'm a little scared."

"Ryo Kurokiba is scared?"

"What if my kids come out like Alice; mature, intelligent, entitled little princesses."

"You made Alice fall in love with you, your kids will too." Shoto started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?"

"I was picturing two little girls with Alice's looks and your personality."

Ryo doubled over with laughter. "Well, what about you and Momo?"

"We're not actively trying but we're also not using birth control. If something happens it happens. But if I'm going to be totally honest, I'm kinda scared too, I mean, my old man was a real piece of work."

"Which is why you're going to be a great dad."

Shoto was about to reply when Alice and Momo appeared with ice cold drinks. Alice took a seat on Ryo's lap. "It's so beautiful out here."

Momo took a long swig from her soda. "Totally. Shoto, do you want a soda or a beer?"

"Soda is fine," he took a sip of the orange soda and turned to Alice. "It's been nice to take a day off, to see the nicer side of India. Anyway, congrats on the twins. I'm sure you're going to be amazing parents."

"Thanks," Alice giggled. "I think Momo has some news of her own..."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I do have something to tell you..."

the end.


End file.
